This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ms. Chan has a high level of expertise in the microscale manipulations of samples, including chemical transformations such as permethylation, peracetylation, HF cleavage, etc., as well as enzymatic degradations including both protease and glycosidase digestions and methods for sample cleanup. She trains new staff members to use these techniques. Ms. Wang is optimizing procedures for separation of proteins with the BioRad Mini-Prep Cell and is teaching others to perform the necessary manipulations. As new staff members join the laboratory, or present staff move on to new projects that require these skills, established group members provide group instruction and individual guidance so that the less experienced staff members can expedite their projects and gain expertise that will prove useful when they complete their postdoctoral or visiting positions and move on to more permanent employment. Training takes place on an individual basis or in a workshop format. Plans to conduct regular workshops continue. Training emphasizes sample recovery and a basic introduction into how samples should be analyzed.